1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk operating apparatus capable of taking out a selected disk from a disk package containing a plurality of disks for writing information to or reading information from the selected disk and, more specifically, to a disk operating apparatus capable of preventing disks contained in a disk package from projecting from the disk package when the disk package is loaded therein and capable of reducing time between the loading of the disk package and the start of an operation for writing information to or reading information from the disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some known disk operating apparatus loaded with a disk package containing a plurality of disks and capable of selecting one of the disks contained in the disk package to write information to or read information from the selected disk is provided with a plurality of trays for supporting disks, contained in the disk package.
When the disk package is inserted into the loading region of the disk operating apparatus, the drawing means draws out a selected disk from the disk package, the selected disk is loaded into the disk drive, and the disk is driven for rotation for a writing or a reading operation.
In an automobile disk operating apparatus, the disk package is loaded into the disk package drive apparatus with an opening through which a tray is drawn out directed in a lateral direction and a side wall not provided with the opening directed forward. In some automobile disk operating apparatus or some disk operating apparatus employed in a computer to operate disks, the disk package is inserted into the loading region of the disk operating apparatus with the opening thereof directed forward.
When a disk package is inserted with great force into the disk operating apparatus in which the disk package is inserted into the loading region with the opening directed forward, the trays contained in the disk package are liable to project accidentally from the disk package into the disk operating apparatus by shocks or inertia and the trays accidentally projected from the disk package are liable to obstruct a tray selecting operation. If the disk package is inserted into the disk operating apparatus with some trays partly projecting from the opening of the disk package, the trays projecting through the opening may possibly obstruct the tray selecting operation.